


On The Throne, Under The Sun

by Doodsxd



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Loki, But they switch, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Half-Sibling Incest, Horny Teenagers, How Do I Tag, Kinky, M/M, Male Slash, Mischievious Loki, NO dub-con, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shapeshifting, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Teenager Loki, Teenager Thor, Throne Sex, Top Thor, What Was I Thinking?, but it's kind of cute, help me tag, i think, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodsxd/pseuds/Doodsxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage Thor and teenage Loki are horny. Thor has a kink he wants to put in action. </p><p> </p><p>It was supposed to be just smut but ended up kind of fluffy somehow. But, yeah, smut, kinky smut. Perverts, enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Throne, Under The Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



> Hullo! This is a promt from Queenofshire405: Thor and Loki have sex on the Asgard throne. Whether Thor is king or Loki is king (or Odin is still king and they're doing it behind his back) is up to anon. 
> 
> She sent it to me by e-mail so I have no idea if it's posted somewhere - if it is, please let me know. 
> 
> I just wrote it, too, so please notify me of my mistakes. English is not my mother language and I didn't have the time to look at it properly yet. I trusted google docs, so, bear with me. 
> 
> And, lady, I hope I lived up to your expectations!
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

“We shouldn't be doing this.” Loki blushed, putting his hair behind his ear with his hands, clearly nervous. Thor rolled his eyes up.

“Don’t you want to?” He asked and smiled the smile that made his brother melt in a shy smile too. He was really cute like that. To make his point, and to kiss those curved lips, the teenager pecked Loki’s lips.

“I-I do,” He tried to protest, stuttering like he only did when he got riled up because his body was telling him one thing and his brain was telling him another thing. He was used to get in trouble either way, but he really hoped he wouldn't. They would never ground _Thor_ , as if he was _perfect_ and could do no wrong in the Nine Realms, like Odin himself, but Loki knew it wasn't true - they just only punished who they wanted to. And he was an easy target, really.

“So?” Thor insisted, scratching the new fine hairs he had on his chin. Loki thought it was ugly, but Thor was exceedingly proud of it, because he thought it meant he was closer to the throne. Hah! He was a fool, really. To be a king he had to be old and cold, like Odin. Thor was just a teen, like him. It would be a long way until he was the king of anything.

“Hey, Loki!” Thor snapped, taking him away from his daydreaming. “What’s the problem?”

“We’re at the _throne room!”_ He argued.

“Yeah, but Odin’s not here.” Was the blonde’s answer. He smirked and heat pooled in Loki’s groin area. “I’ll do anything you want tonight.” He offered. Loki blushed again.

“I want to spank you until you come untouched.” The younger god’s eyes glimmered. “And then I want you to suck me off on the balcony.” He added. “Hands off.”

“Done!” Thor shuddered, obviously aroused by the thought. He always liked when Loki was the bad guy during sex. They switched every time, but being at his brother’s mercy was a wonder - he was so creative and _evil._

“OK, then,” Loki shrugged, walking towards the throne while he opened his trousers.. “But it will be quicker if I’m a girl for this.”

The older boy scowled. “No tits,” He demanded. “Yours aren't pretty.”

“Because the only ones I've seen are Sif’s and mother’s!” The brunette retorted. “I can only copy what I have already seen!” His hands were on the back of the big golden chair and he leaned his upper body on it, tilting his hips up for Thor to position them.

“And where the hell did you see a cunt, brother?” His brother teased, opening his own trousers while his fingers searched for Loki’s newly-shape-shifted lady parts, reveling in the fact that it was already wet.

“I saw it in the same books you did, _brother_ .” He gasped, pushing his hips against Thor’s big fingers, which were toying with him. “And I thought you already _knew_ where the clitoris was.” The trickster teased right back.

“I know where it is!” Thor groaned. “And to think I was just about to say yours is prettier than the book’s one…” The blonde kneeled and lapped his brother’s wet lips, standing up really quickly to watch his brother’s facial expression that was a favorite to him: blushing of shyness and pleasure at the same time. “I think I shouldn't compliment you anymore.”

“Just get on with it!”

“ _Needy._ ”

“ _Oaf!_ ”

Thor chuckled. “Let’s see who’s the oaf after I fuck your brain out of you.”

“You’re not going to- _aaah!_ ” Loki threw his head back and closed his big green eyes, lips slightly parted, and Thor’s cock twitched inside the wet heat of Loki’s cunt.

He didn't waste any time, starting to pound the slick warm flesh enveloping him, letting out a groan of his own. Loki was gasping, moaning and writhing in front of him, and it made the blood pump harder into his dick, making it extra-sensitive and everything seem like a good idea. He knew fucking his brother in the throne room was already dangerous, but he couldn't help but wonder if it was too much to ask to fuck him _on_ the throne. 

So, that’s exactly what he did, maneuvering his brother’s body to the left, one step after another, until they were facing the throne. Then, in one swift movement, he shoved his cock further into him, making him lose balance and stumble forward, kneeling on the throne.

Loki’s eyes opened quickly and he tensed, but arousal was already clouding his usually clear logic. “Thor, _ah,_ no, I’ll come on it! _Oh, by the Nine,_ please, no!” Was his pleading, but he was already unmade by the prick mercilessly stretching him around it and by the _delicious_ friction inside of him, in and out, _in_ and _out_ , and it was all hot _hot_ and blurry and…

“I’ll come untouched tonight, remember?” Loki groaned loudly, as loud as their skin slapping against one another, the wet sounds of Thor’s cock thrusting inside his pliant hole. He bared his neck to his brother’s attention unconsciously, being rewarded with a fierce bite. “I’ll bare my butt to you and you’ll slap it until it's red, and then I’ll suck you off on the balcony for everyone to see the next king of Asgard kneeling in front of his dear brother, swallowing his seed as he sees fit.”

 _“ Pervert._ ” The brunette whispered and Thor laughed.

“You’re the one moaning like a whore.” He teased back. They always fought like this, one wanting the other to come first, as if it made them more of a man than the other. They were a match until now, but they never stopped it.

 _“ Then fuck me like I’m one, Thor.”_ The sharp intake of breath told Loki he said just the right thing. “ _Fuck me like I’m_ your _whore, for you to call and demand pleasure whenever you want, wherever you are. That I have to bare my ass in front of everyone while you’re speaking to an ambassador and take your cock, no preparation needed, and that I have to keep quiet while you speak to him as if nothing was happening under the table, even though everyone, even him, knows it._ ”

Thor’s thrusts became erratic and the Trickster smiled, hiding in his arm or it would lose effect, he knew it. Thor would catch him in the act and stop himself before he came. He, himself, was too close of orgasm for his liking. So, he fired his last weapon.

“Fuck me like I’m made _only_ for it.” He turned his head to watch Thor pant like a racehorse,  cheeks pink with the effort of pounding him. “To take your dick up my arse and your seed up my holes.” His eyes gleamed evilly. _“_ _Breed me._ ”

That was the last straw. The blonde threw his head back and shoved his cock impossibly deep and came, seed spurting against his shape-shifted cunt walls.

“You bastard.” Thor uttered when he reacquired the ability to speak. Loki chuckled.

“They call me the God of Lies and Mischief, brother.” He shrugged, still hard, trying to get away from him. “I do whatever I must to win.”

“If that is how you will play it, that is what I’ll do, too.” The teenager kneeled in front of the golden throne and sucked his brother’s cock with _gusto_ , watching his eyes vanish onto his skull.

 _“ Oh, Thor_ , by the Nine,” He moaned and Thor hummed, making him scream. “ _Please, please, don’t stop, never-oh!_ ” He bucked his hips forward, making his brother choke, and _that,_ Thor choking on his cock, made him come so hard he saw stars.

He was still breathless while the prince fixed his clothes, watching his brother’s pliant body with an interest that made his prick twitch again. Loki was _delicious_ , clever and funny, and Thor wanted no other, and could bet he would want no other in his life.

“Let me help you.” He offered softly, tucking the brunette into his trousers again and kissing his neck, caress which was received with the sweetest smile. Thor’s heart jumped like a hummingbird into his chest and he considered if it was good for his health after all the exertion.

“I can’t walk.” Loki licked his lips, seeming unbothered by it, and leaned against Thor’s large chest. “Carry me.”

“You are like an ill-behaved cat, brother.” The prince smiled fondly, taking his pale body on his arms.

“Yes,” Loki bit his lip mischievously. “and you love me.”

For some reason, he was nervous again, and for an awkward moment he realized he was _blushing._ “I-I…”

The trickster chuckled and leaned closer to whisper. “It’s OK, Thor.” He shrugged. “I love you too. And soon you’ll be king and no one will be able to stop us.” His eyes closed sleepily.

Thor’s chest swelled with love, lust and pride while he carried his sleeping brother to his chambers, giving the staff a poor excuse of Loki being tired and dizzy after too much time under the sun, when he had been under _him_.

For the looks Loki gave him, to him, it was pretty much the same.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> See you all next time!


End file.
